


Redeemed Childhood

by LeSeineVirus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Mother-Son Relationship, Nursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSeineVirus/pseuds/LeSeineVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James craves the childhood he never had. Can Jessie and Meowth help him out? Will he get his chance at a second childhood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeemed Childhood

_“James, It’s time to begin your lessons,” called a woman as a boy, no older than eight, was playing with his Growlithe. The boy sighed as he got up and headed into the next room to begin his studies._  
Even though he had everything a boy could ask for, he craved the feeling of love from a true family. Not like the one he had been born into where he was considered nothing but a tool to continue the family line.  
He sat down and began his lessons trying his best to stay focused as he worked but his mind was far away in his dream world.  
After he had finished his work for the day, he flung himself onto his bed crying. Every single day was torture for him and he got nothing but sorrow out of it. His Growlithe jumped up beside him and curled up next to him, feeling his friend’s pain as James cried into his pillow. 

_“Love. Real love. That’s all I want Growly,” he sobbed “Is that so much to ask for?”_

_Growly whimpered, nuzzling James as he hoped to comfort his friend. James wrapped his arms round his loyal and only friend, hoping that this torment would end soon._

 

James shot up from his sleep and buried his face in his hands, crying.

“Every night. Every night I have these awful memories rotating through my mind,” he thought, leaning on his knees.

He looks at the sleeping forms on Jessie and Meowth on the floor next to him. They had take up shelter in an old cabin in the forest. It wasn’t much but at least they were warm.

He lay back down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts.

“The love of a real family,” he whispered softly “That’s all I wanted in life since my childhood but who am I kidding it’s too late now.” He turned over and went back to sleep, tears streaming down his face.

Unknown to him Jessie and Meowth had heard his every word. They slowly rose from their beds and looked towards James’ slightly trembling form.

“Man, I didn’t know James suffered so much pain and hurt like dat before,” whispered Meowth. The cat-like Pokemon sat up and looked towards his best friend with sympathy.

“I know what you mean Meowth,” agreed Jessie. Even though Jessie grew up in poverty she still had the love of her mother, something James hadn’t experienced before in his life.

They approached James shaking form, tears streaming from his eyes as he cried in his sleep. Meowth curled up next to him while Jessie began singing a lullaby her mother sang to her while stroking his hair.

**Sora, aoi sora  
** Tsubuyaita koe  
Anata no yume wa ima hoshi no sharin wo mawasu  
Watashi itsumo doko ni mo inai  
Sou kanjite ita  
Sono hitmoi shiru made wa  
Demon donna ni hosoi michi mo terasu you ni hikaru 

Jessie sang the haunting melody to James softly hoping to comfort him. To hers and Meowth’s surprise James slipped his thumb in his mouth, muttering ‘Mommy’. Jessie smiled at this and tucked James in, kissing his forehead.

“Sweet dreams little James,” she whispered then slipped back into her own bed before Meowth did the same thing.

“Didn’t think you were the mothering kind Jess,” whispered Meowth.

“I’m surprised myself Meowth,” replied Jessie laying on her back. “I usually don’t like kids but I guess my maternal instincts are kicking in now.”

“Think we can help Jimmy somehow Jess?” asked the pokemon.

“We’ll talk about it in the morning Meowth,” came Jessie. “Goodnight.”

“Night Jess,” said Meowth turning over and went back to sleep.

Jessie gazed at James as the moonlight reflected on him. The warm glow showing his childlike features as he slept on peacefully.

“Goodnight my little one,” whispered Jessie then closing her eyes he to was asleep.


End file.
